More than that
by padmeamidala1202
Summary: Anakin and Padme are best friends, and have been for what seems like ever...but will they ever be more than that?
1. Chapter 1

http/ im starting a new story and this one is pretty much about ani and padme in high school. It sounds kind of weird and it doesn't go along with the story at all but the whole plot is that they are best friends and come across some problem. Those pics at the top are pretty much how I imagine that they look when younger. Anyways…enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

She walked through the hallway, a whiff of the most common aroma of freshly cleaned floors and new notebooks going through her. It felt like when you have déjà vu over and over again. Every year she walked through those same hallways, the one where everybody knew her as the "nice girl who is friends with the popular guy." And every year she was excited to start school again. All of her friends complained about it, because of all the work, but for some reason, she just loved school. Maybe it was seeing everyone again, or just the feeling of knowing what was to come every year. No matter what happened in between school years, you always had school to go back to. Yes, that was it she decided. She hated change, and she loved how consistent school was. As Padme was thinking this over, she accidentally ran into something and her books dropped to the floor. Before she could realize what happened her books were placed back gently into her hands, and there was an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and gazed into the azul eyes staring strait into her chocolate ones.

"ANI! How are you?"

"Uh hey… good…how was the rest of your summer?"

"It was good… did you end up getting a house?"

"Uh yeh… it's not that far away. You should come check it out later."

"Ok I will! Have you seen Obi?"

"No I haven't… I heard he isn't going here anymore. I haven't really talked to anyone since we went to Naboo so I don't really know."

"So I guess there are rumors?" Came Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice.

"Obi! How are you? Where have you been?" Padme hugged obi- wan, not seeing Anakin scowl at the "return" of his best friend. 

"Im great… how are you padme? You look healthy!" Obi responded.

"What do you mean she looks healthy? She looks beautiful and you are just too weak to admit it." Anakin thought as he stormed down the hall to his first class… thinking more than usual of his long time friend padme amidala.

"Oh obi I'm wonderful. We missed you when we all went to naboo… right Ani?" Padme turned to talk to her best friend and found that he was no longer there. Before she or obi could really respond, the bell for the first class rang and they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

(a.n- ok in this chapter I'm going to try making more sense of things that may have been said in the first chapter, or just sense of the whole story. )

Padme Amidala had had many "boyfriends" before, and most of them were total jerks; though a couple of them she was still friends with. One of her so-called "boyfriends" was in fact her best friend, and had been since they had been "dating". He was the only guy she knew, besides one, that truly respected girls. I mean sure, he was a show-off, athletic, popular guy; But when it came down to it, he was always there for her. After all the bad break ups, or drama with friends and family, he was there. Padme reflected on this thought as she was trying to go to sleep after the first day of school. She still remembered the day they met, though she doubted her best friend did. It was the first day of school in kindergarten, and her mom's best friends little boy was going to go to the same school as she was, and she wasn't pleased about it. Padme had seen this boy many times before at his house when she went with her mom to eat dinner over there, and such. He was pretty tall for a 5 year old, and he had blonde hair. She was short, with brown hair. She (even though being 5) thought of them as complete opposites. Padme was kind hearted and open; while he was outgoing and mischievous. As everyone told her, Padme was pretty smart as a young child. That's why when this boy came over and told her she was pretty, she was disgusted, not flattered. She told him to get out of her face before she called the police. The boy was usually admired by all, and this was a change of pace for him. He was always called cute, and most told him he would be charming when he got older. Little did he know he had met his competition… and best friend, all in one tiny little girl. That's when He decided to ask her out, like, on a date. Padme was taken aback by this; after all, they were five years old. She replied with a mere "sure" and they dated for approximately 2 days and 34 minutes. That's why Padme had considered Anakin one of her boyfriends, but really he hasn't ever been. Ever since that day they met, they were basically attached at the hip, and everybody knew it.

Obi-wan was the other guy that she knew who treated girls with respect. They dated for approximately 9 days 3 hours and 14 minutes in the 5th grade. He was slightly less show off- y than Anakin, and was probably a less athletic, and more brains. Now they were complete opposites, Padme decided. Obi was dating a girl named Camille right now, and they were perfect for each other. Camille has long crimson hair, freckles, and vivid jade eyes. She is the kindest girl most people have ever met. Padme knows that they will almost certainly marry sometime, but Obi and Camille have been dating for so long that their relationship is kind of fading. 

Finally Padme was falling asleep, the thoughts of her best friends fresh in her mind… when there was a tap at her bedroom door. Suddenly she heard Anakin's voice and was enormously confused. "Why would he be here in the middle of the night?" she thought to herself.   
"PADME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED! GET UP! HURRY! WE ARE GUNNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ani's overly sarcastic voice came shouting into her left ear. She turn her head and opened her eyes so she wouldn't have to listen to it anymore, to find his face had moved to the other side (he had done this many times before, he knew she would turn her head) She sighed and struggled to sit up, but flopped back down once she realized that it WAS in fact morning, and she hadn't realized it. When Anakin saw this he jumped onto her bed, and tickled her silly (she was very ticklish, and he knew just the right spots to make her squirm.) Finally, after about 10 minutes of pleading, Padme got up and got ready for school. Anakin took her when they were ready to leave (he could drive and she couldn't) and they made it on time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- while I was writing this I was listening to "makes me happy- Matt White band" and " crash into me- Dave Matthews band" it might flow better if you do the same! I'm going to try updating more often!**

2nd day of school-

Anakin looked at her from across the room, and gave her thumbs up to signal that his plan was working. Padme just rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. He hadn't ever seen anything cuter before in his entire life. Ani loved when people were sarcastic with him, and when girls got mad and all up in your face about it. He quietly laughed to himself about it for a moment before he realized everyone in the class was looking at him for support about their plan to escape 5th period. He looked up with amused eyes and flexed his muscles to tell them to keep working. This had happened many times before and they all knew that signal. Suddenly the bell rang 15 minutes early and the teacher kind of look confused while telling everyone to stay seated. Too late! Everyone had already left and were thanking Ani. Most people were going to make-out somewhere or smoke in the parking lot or something but he knew where he was going, he was going where he always went after a class…his locker of course! Just kidding, he was going to copy Padme's assignment because he knew the teacher would come looking for him because he had been the only one who hadn't turned it in when the bell rang early. "How did you do it?" was everybody's main concern right now and they weren't keeping it to themselves. Ani was basically pushing away people by the herd (well, not really, but he felt like it) and he couldn't even tell them his secret! They think he, like, made the bell ring with his mind or something… but in truth he just told one of the other teachers that there was a scheduled fire drill they had forgotten about, and being the gullible, scatter-brained teacher he had told, she believed him….so Anakin convinced her to tell the principal to change it and to his surprise, they did! But he for sure couldn't tell his peers about this! That would be a disgrace to his reputation. Knocking him out of his train of thought, someone bumped into him and he (knowing it was one of the people who wanted to know what happened) pushed her away.

"What was that for, loser?" came his best friend's voice.

"Oh… MY MISTAKE!" Anakin replied while tackling Padme to the ground.

"Stop it! Ani! Stop! This floor is so gross! EWW I think I just touched somebody's old gum!" Padme playfully exclaimed while everyone was shouting rudely at them to get a room. Padme used to not particularly like this, because it made her feel uncomfortable, but she was used to it by now. She kind of got privileges, being the center of Anakin's attention (not as a friend, but as a best friend, of course!) There were some bad things, like whenever she had sleepovers in the 7th grade it was weird because her two closest friends were guys, so they couldn't come. But there were definitely a lot of good things, too. Guys wouldn't dare mistreat Padme anymore because they knew what would happen to them….they would have a bloody nose, is what! People were kind of afraid to talk to her, but they had to, because they had to be nice to her. Sometimes it felt weird, but most of the time it felt good for guys to fight over whom would hold the door open for her. Padme really believes in chivalry from guys, and though it was always given from Ani (holding the door, opening the car door) she liked it when other guys were nice. Most of the people at her school were the epitome of the typical high school guy, wanting to get in your pants, so when she saw them act nice, it was a real treat. But back to what she was thinking about before, people were still shouting at them to get a room and making kissing noises, even though all Ani did was tackle her. People always came up and told both of them that they are cute together and need to date, and they both act like they are tired of hearing it. That's a lie though, because secretly, they were both flattered. Padme loved Anakin (as a friend) because he took care of her; he really did, whether anyone could tell, because from the outside it would look like she took care of him…but he kept her sane. And Anakin loved the thought of people admiring him and his best bud, he knew everybody was jealous of them, mainly of her, and he liked that. He really believed she was the best person he would ever know; she was beautiful, and nice to EVERYBODY. Now, how many people are there like that? They were both truly grateful for each others friendships. They were both thinking this over when the next bell rang and suddenly Ani stood from where he was tackling Padme and extended his hand to her. She took it gratefully and was pulled up. The two of them walked to their next class to find that nobody was in it except for the teacher who reminded them it was class picture day. Padme said a very grateful "thank you" while Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders and led her out of the room; and they were on their way to "class pictures".

When they got there Ani merely replied with a "this will be fun…" while Padme ran over to talk with Camille. After a while they got situated in their places (Ani behind Padme, Padme next to Camille, Obi behind Camille and next to Ani.) The pictures took about 5 minutes and the photographer told them he had one more picture to do. Of course, Ani looked over at the group and told everybody to do a funny picture, and at the moment, it was the "cool thing" to kiss in pictures. So what do they do? Well, the picture will be of some people making out, but regarding "the group"… it will be Obi kissing Camille's cheek and her wide green eyes expanded in a "ohmigosh you did not just kiss me in public" look in them…and Anakin caringly kissing the top of Padme's head and her sweetly looking up at him. Man, nobody wanted that pic to be the one to make it in the yearbook because they thought they looked pretty hot in it, but they were all really jealous of Padme. After all, that was the sweet girl who was best friends with the hot guy.


	5. author note

**A/N- I'm sorry about the last couple of chapters, I realized after I posted that the paragraphs were so squished together and sometime this week I plan on going back and fixing it. Tonight I may post a longer chapter; the last ones have been really short. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own star wars or its characters**

a/n- I'm going try doing longer chapters…I have just been really busy!

"I was on my way to her house, which was only a couple of blocks away. I really don't see why my parents are making me stay with someone just because they are going to be out of town! Well, considering last time I guess I don't blame them…but I've been staying home alone over night for pretty much as long as I can remember! I guess this is my punishment, having to stay with the Amidalas…but I doubt Padme's mom and dad will even be home, they are sort of party people. But it isn't really a punishment to stay at their house, because it had been my second home since kindergarten." Anakin thought as he drove over to Padme's house.

(Anakin arrived at Padme's house and walked inside like he owned the place)

"I walked into the kitchen to find Padme sitting at a stool reading some book for school, eating an orange. She was wearing a grey tank top, pink sweat pants, and a white sports bra… wait, did I even notice that? Anyways, her hair was messily plopped onto her head in a bun and she was not knowingly wrapping her finger around stray pieces of hair". Anakin silently spoke to himself before she recognized that he was there.

"Hey Ani! What are you doing here?"

"Oh well my parents are going out of town so they told me I ha-"

"Oh, considering last time! Haha I would do the same if I were them." She replied with a smirk on her face. 

"Yeah I'm sure you would Padme…" Anakin replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Padme gave him a disapproving glance before telling him to put his stuff in the guest room.

He went straight up to his second room, in his second house, where his second family lived. Ani jumped into the shower and got out to find his stuff missing. "Didn't I just bring it up here?" He thought to himself while he pondered the idea a certain someone might have hidden it from him.

Anakin walked gingerly down the hallways to Padme's bedroom, for she had a knack for jumping out at unanticipated times and scaring people stupid.

Once he got there, he contemplated knocking or just opening the door, and he decided with just opening it.

"Hey" Padme carelessly replied, as though she had a sufficient amount of clothes on…but she didn't! Padme was wearing no more than her bra and lace panties, but she soon settled under her bed covers. Anakin was completely taken aback by everything that had happened in the last minute, he didn't really know what to say. Of course, he had seen her almost naked before, just not under these circumstances.

"what did you say you wanted, ani?"

"Oh...uh...um…u…um...I…was wondering… if you have seen my stuff? It was in the guest room, and when I got out of the shower it was gone...and I was wondering if you had seen it?"

"Im sorry Ani, I have no idea where it would be? Maybe you should go see if it's in there, you might not have looked hard enough." She replied, giving Anakin a wink with the word "enough".

He tried to give her a little smile; even though he knew she was lying through her teeth. He turned to leave but before he could walk out he heard a faint "wait!"

He suspected she would tell him where his stuff was at, but that is not at all what happened.

He turned slowly to see what Padme wanted only to find her out of the bed and walking toward her closet. "Padme….what do you want?"

"Oh it's not that big of a deal really…"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering… could you go downstairs and get me something to eat…we have a party to go to in 30 minutes and I don't like to be late! Oh wait, don't tell me you forgot about the party? Well we have to go; it's something for the school. I heard them say its formal attire, so put on the nicest thing you brought."

"But what about my st-"

"ANI just go get food, ok? We'll talk in a minute." Came Padme's annoyed voice.

When Anakin got to the kitchen he knew exactly why Padme wanted him to go down there, his stuff was hiding in one of the cabinets. She just hadn't told him that because she wouldn't ever give in, so she had to do it in a more discreet way. Anakin thought fondly of this while he got her some fruit and went back upstairs.

Pamde was looking in her closet for a pair of shoes when Anakin came in. She heard him enter and turned to come out. She was wearing a tight- fitting maroon dress made of silk that had about 4 small bows that had to be tied in the back.

She walked out of her closet to find Anakin sitting there, trying to talk to her, but realizing he was talking to himself.

"Ani, will you please tie the bows in the back of this dress for me?" Padme asked him with a smile

"uhh sure… turn around" Padme slowly turned and Anakin was shocked by the sight. The dress had some bows in the back, but with them not being tied it was very open. He quickly stumbled with tying them and gently ran is hands over them for a last touch.

"There… are you ready now?" he exclaimed when he was done.

"I am if you are" she answered in a hushed tone. She didn't really know what to say to him anymore.


End file.
